Prava aviditas, carpe jugulum
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Deuses e mortais são tão diferentes em seus desejos mais simples? Ou apenas os possuem a partir de pontos de vista diferentes?


_Fic cujo primeiro parágrafo já vinha escrito, para a Gincana do PanBox. Temas vampirescos e tal. Não é plágio, só quis upar na minha conta. _

_Sanguis meus fervidus est. Sanguis meus avidus est. _

_Sanguis tuus suavis est. Sanguis tuus iucundus est._

**Prava aviditas, carpe jugulum. **

Fechei os olhos enquanto eu pressionava minha boca sobre a dela. Meus lábios estavam frios e então, a mordi, provando seu doce sangue. Suspirei... engasgo-me. Uma terrível sensação revolvia em meu peito e minha mente fervilhava... o que eu me permitia fazer?

Quão grande o pecado que estava a cometer? Afastei-a, antes que fosse tarde demais. Os olhos dela pareciam fora de foco, envoltos em névoa e, ainda assim, estranhamente rubros.

- Pandora. – Sim, esse era o nome dela. Pandora. Sempre Pandora. Estendi a mão sobre o ferimento que havia causado, selando-o sem cicatriz e com um mínimo elevar de meu cosmo – Volte para seus aposentos e durma.

Ela estava extremamente fraca; era mais do que aparente que só conseguia caminhar pela força de minha ordem. Em nome do Aqueronte, o que havia sido aquilo?

Eu... Eu havia me nutrido de uma mortal? Me... alimentado? A idéia em si já era completamente absurda.

Ou um momento de luxúria, permitido pela carne que agora envolvia minha alma? Talvez seja isso, não é? Pandora é uma mortal bonita. É quase natural que o corpo de Andrômeda esboce algum tipo de reação.

Mas daí a sorver o sangue de uma mortal havia uma grande diferença. Talvez minha alma imortal estivesse sendo corrompida por permanecer dentro do corpo do cavaleiro?

Não. Sou um grande deus, não uma alma minúscula e fraca de algum pequeno demônio. Além do mais, Andrômeda é o mortal mais puro desta época, é simplesmente inimaginável que pudesse haver qualquer tipo de corrupção. Não é?

Mas a reação, a automática reação era deveras intrigante. Num instante, Pandora se preparava para dormir, verificando se seu amo não necessitava de mais nada. No seguinte, a sensação orgíaca de prazer ao sorver aquelas cálidas gotas de sangue.

Extraordinariamente similar à sensação dos dias passados no palácio dos sonhos de Chronos, antes do tempo dos homens.

...

E se eu tivesse continuado? Teria me tornado um monstro e a vida de Pandora teria se esvaído nos goles demorados de seu sangue? Ou teria transformado-a num monstro, como os vampiros dos quais os mortais falavam?

- Estou virando um íncubo. - E quase ri em voz alta.

Afinal, qual o porquê de tanta contestação? Sou um grande deus, minha vontade é suprema. E no entanto... Não compreendo minha própria vontade, meu impulso inicial.

Eu, que presenciei tantas guerras quanto Ares e Athena juntos, que vi sangue ser derramado a exaustão, até os últimos suspiros exangues dos mortais... Senti fascínio pelo sangue da Pandora. O mais rubro de todos os vermelhos.

Talvez eu esteja chegando ao patamar de Zeus, que deixa que essas luxúrias nublem até mesmo sua soberania divina. Porque esses desejos cegos nada mais são do que obstáculos a pureza e santidade convenientes aos deuses.

Eu não serei dominado por algo tão visceral, tão, rebaixador, tão... humano quanto isso.

Eu sou um grande deus.

Minha vontade é soberana.

Minha vontade é invadir o quarto de minha sacerdotisa e tomá-la, tomar de seu sangue até transformá-la em deusa, em casca vazia.

Porque essa ânsia dualista?

Um deus não devia ficar confuso, não é? Nossas vontades são diferentes das dos mortais, pois nós somos essencialmente nossas próprias vontades. E nossos desígnios são sólidos, ao contrário dos mortais, que são tênues e mutáveis.

E então, o sangue, ah, o sangue, o líquido que corre das chagas e das lágrimas dos condenados e que tinge as próprias chamas do inferno de vermelho.

Minha vontade está sendo turvada. Algum deus está interferindo comigo neste momento, é a única explicação. Um verdadeiro deus não pode ter sua vontade imortal contestada pelos impulsos mortais, apenas pelos divinos. Minha vontade...

Posso imaginar Pandora deitada sobre sua cama. Posso ver Pandora sobre sua cama, o pescoço alvo exposto, a respiração calma de alguém que chega ao final de um dia cansativo e conturbado.

Posso vê-la sentada perante seu espelho, refletindo sobre o acontecido, tocando o local ferido com o indicador, sentindo um arrepio ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Posso ver seus braços alvos esgueirando-se em torno de meu pescoço, erguendo-se, fazendo todo o possível para que seu pescoço aproxime-se de meus lábios.

Quem estava fazendo isso comigo?

Quem poderia estar manipulando o soberano dos infernos, o mais temido dos deuses e fazer com que eu sentisse as ânsias mais baixas de um mortal?

Fecho o olhos por um momento e deixo que meu cosmo sutilmente abarque todo o inferno. E por um instante, nada escapa a minha atenção, nem mesmo o menor gemido de agonia.

Há uma presença no quarto de Pandora que não estava lá há alguns momentos. Uma presença mais complexa do que um mortal, sim, mas... incompleta. Sim, incompleta, de certa maneira.

Levanto-me de meu trono pétreo e começo a lenta caminhada até os aposentos de Pandora. Posso sentir certa confusão nos cosmos de Hypnos e Thanatos, que provavelmente sentiram a confusão no meu próprio. Não é difícil alertar os dois para que se mantenham a parte.

À porta dela, hesito por um instante. Fosse quem fosse, eu não teria hesitado, mas naquele momento me pareceu o mais adequado a se fazer. Ergui a mão para usar dos respeitos mortais antes de adentrar o recinto, mas hesitei novamente.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Deixei que a palma de minha mão encostasse sobre a porta. O que um deus faria. Quão grande foi minha surpresa quando ouvi a voz dela.

- Podeis entrar, meu imperador.

Ela estava sentada sobre sua cama, mal iluminada e plenamente visível apesar da escuridão.

Os olhos lilases estão diferentes, parecem _douradosazuisverdes_, os cabelos negros que caiam como cascata agora ondulam-se em ondas _douradasrubras_.

- Você voltou.

- Nunca havia saído daqui, meu senhor.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção. Deixou que sua testa pousasse em meu ombro e pareceu aspirar.

Ela sentia a ânsia pelo sangue também?

- Perséfone.

- Sua eternamente, meu senhor.

-_ Prava Aviditas. - _ e deixei que meus abios finalmente tocassem o pescoço, não de pandora, mas sim de minha amada Perséfone.

_- Carpe Jugulum. _

Creio ter sorrido enquanto um fio de sangue corria pela pele alva e manchava a túnica branca.

_Prava Aviditas fica no sentido de "Desejo Doentio" e Carpe Jugulum no sentido de "Aproveite a Jugular". Poético, tétrico e dramático na medida certa. _

_Vampirismo nunca mais. _

_Meu sangue é ardente. Meu sangue é ávido.  
Teu sangue é doce. Teu sangue é satisfatório. _


End file.
